Party Dancecapades! (Another View)
by whats-the-pika
Summary: Takes place during XYZ Episode 12 aka "the dance episode". We know Misty and Brock got their Mega Stones and learned about Mega Evolution before the end of the first season of Sun & Moon. Who knows though if they came to Kalos to get them? And could it have been around the same time Ash was in Kalos? Anything's possible right?


**Party Dancecapades! (Another View) **

**Summary:** This is meant to take place during XYZ Episode 12 aka "the dance episode". We know Misty and Brock got their Mega Stones and learned about Mega Evolution before the end of the first season of Sun & Moon. Who knows though if they came to Kalos to get them? And could it have been around the same time Ash was in Kalos? Anything's possible right?

Please if you do read leave a review and let me know what you think. This is my first published Pokemon/pokeshipping story on here. So feedback is really appreciated. Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Misty stood in the crowd overlooking the spectacular venue. This sure was Kalos all right. The palace itself looked like something from one of her many post cards. The architecture, the ambiance, the romanticism of it all. She was sure the air just smelled like sweet foreign pastries although, it could be because she was standing right next to the assorted treats and drinks they had laid out across a large table and stretched on from one end of the ball room to another; for the hungry party goers.

She grabbed a delicious and colorful pistachio macaron that matched the color of her long elegant ball gown; savoring the moment and the scene upon her before she would get back to the dance floor. This really had to be a dream. She couldn't believe that she was actually in this region and that she got to be here and feel like a princess for a day. I guess she had both she'd hate to admit it but her sisters and even Gary Oak to thank for that.

_"Bonjour Misty, get packin'!"_

_"Gary?"_

_Yea it's me who else? Listen I'm thinking about taking a trip up to Kalos to learn a thing or two about Mega Evolution. There's a lot more to it then just special effects you know? I think it would be good for you as a gym leader and all seeing as you need to sharpen your skills a bit—"_

_"—Hey!" _

_"And bring Brocky Boy along with ya! Might as well keep him up to date._

_"I have you on speaker Gary he's right here…_

_"I hate that nickname you know."_

_"Yea yea meet me at the lab at eight and don't be late!"_

_Click_

_"What? What's up?"_

_"I don't know Brock all those Kaloisian girls…"_

_"Misty! Who do you think I am? I am going there to explore new possibilities In Pokémon medicine!"_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Your going there to explore something alright. Behave yourself you got that!"_

They may not have all been exceptionally close friends, but ever since Tracey was always going to Cerulean to visit Daisy and Gary needed to also meet up with his grandfathers ambitious assistant to help him with something or to take something back to the oak lab. He would always run into Misty and by extension sometimes Brock who would visit his friends on most occasions and talk to them both about the latest information in Pokémon medicine and all the water Pokémon at the gym. Not to mention the occasional Pokémon battles to keep skills sharp and engage in some "friendly competition", and not to also be forgotten all the holiday gatherings from Pallet and Cerulean. They've all became connected and closer.

So when Gary had told her about the possible discovered mega stones for water Pokémon that could perform Mega Evolution including Gyaradosite, there was no way Misty could pass that opportunity up. Unfortunately, for her though, any mention of a trip to Kalos was not something her world famous "sensational sisters" sisters could pass up on either.

_"So like where are you going in such a hurry. Oh! Did Ash come back home? Are you headed over to Pallet town? Cause like then w—"_

_"No."_

_"No?"_

_"No! And it's none of your business now move out of the way!"_

_"Now hold it right there little sister! If we are gonna like have to babysit this gym and have to battle and stuff I think we have like the right to know!"_

_Misty rubbed her temples in frustration reciting to herself "Breathe Misty. Remember to breathe. They need to still be around to watch the gym."_

_"Me Brock and Gary are going to Kalos to stud—"_

_"—Wait did you say Kalos?"_

_"—Yes Kalos to—"_

_"—Without us?!"_

_"Oh no…"_

_"We're like sooo going with you!"_

_"Oh no you don't! This is the first vacation I had in weeks and we are there to study!"_

_"Oh please! You like love Kalos and all the fancy shops and cafes just as much as we do so you can't fool us and besides! We know some people there! Like a Pokémon showcase performer friend, Aria is there and we like haven't catched up in foreverrrr."_

_"But Daisy! Who am I supposed to get to watch the Gym? And what am I supposed to tell Gary?! He only bought three tickets… at least I think it's three—"_

_"—Pfft! Please I'll ask Tracey to watch over the gym and we can like get tickets ourselves! And besides with us by your side you can get access to so many parties and showcases!"_

_"But we're not there to…go to…what kind of parties?"_

_"Where you can dance and wear fancy ball gowns and make up like a princess…"_

_"Like a princess…"_

_All 3 of them nod "uh huh.."_

_"Arghh! Fine! You can come! But if you embarrass me I swear to mew I'm going to use your faces as a practice range for Gyrados hydro pump!"_

_"Ok..ok.."_

"Would you care to dance?" Brock mock bowed.

"Haha, Why yes I would!" she said as her "mermaid" wig hair tickled her shoulder as she mock bowed in return.

"I got to ask why the wig again?"

"Listen its the only chance I get to not be "Misty the gym leader" I am Miltank milking it for all it's worth!"

"You do see ladies here with short hair right?"

"I know it just feels more…Kalos."

"I don't understand what that means." he chuckled twirling her around. "But you do look very nice."

She looked to her left and saw Gary twirl his date gracefully as she spun around. They both had skill. He offered her a dance before which his date didn't mind. Actually if Misty had to be honest with herself, she really liked this girl and they had spent hours before the party trying on dresses and visiting the café's and shops in the area, leaving snarky comments and threats to both Gary and Brock in their wake.

Everyone had to have a date for this dance event; even their Pokémon partners.

_"Oh no, what Pokémon am I gonna get to dance with Psyduck?!"_

_"Oh I know! How about my Furret or my Snubbull or really any of my Pokémon cause I have an all female team!" She winked a blue eye._

_"Remember guys if something comes up, we can't stay too long. Professor Sycamore is expecting us as soon as he gets to the Pokémon center here._

_"Garebear stop being such a—"_

_"—Leaf, whatdya I tell you about that!"_

The other two tried to hold back their fit of giggles. Yup! Misty definitely liked this girl.

* * *

**"Alright, everyone form into circles. It's time to change partners. Then lets dance!"**

Ash was not a dancer. He tried he really tried. He tried to learn Tierrno's rhythmic battle style, Serena had tried to teach him and he can't remember the countless of other people who tried to teach him something over the course of his travels about dancing… It wasn't just that he had two left feet cause in actuality he didn't. He could have balance and focus, he wasn't clumsy! Well…ok he wasn't that clumsy! He tried to debate himself that it was just that he had ZERO sense of rhythm!

He didn't care though cause he loved it! He just never waited for the music to catch up with the impatience of his feet. He was always ahead of it and he was regretting that now.

Ash could only recall in his mind the one time his dancing was somewhat acceptable and that was a very looong time ago at the Maidens Peak festival at the very beginning of his journey back in Kanto.

_"Come on Ash let's dance!"_

_"Uh, sure!"_

"Woah, ahh…"

It happened so fast that he couldn't even process what was happening. She grasped his white gloved hand with her own pulling him more into the circular row of rotating suitors. He stumbled over his feet before he looked up. He saw an orange wave of waist length hair, but he couldn't look at her eyes, they were closed?

She took full lead though (in spite of that) raising his left hand high above his head balanced only by the light tips of her fingers as she took a long bow and in the process making him bow as well.

He just stared. Something about her made him stare for a second, maybe it was the fact that he wanted to say something but nothing ever came out. It couldn't be though..nah, no way…but…

She stood upright again, let go of his hand and began to leave and her eyes were still closed! She must have really known her way around these kind of things if she could just feel her way around.. she was really graceful. He smiled sheepishly as she passed until he heard someone else speak.

"Dancing's not hard."

"Aria!"

"It's easy just relax!"

"O-Ok."

* * *

"Psy"

Psyduck's bill hovered over the edge of the table. So close to that lonely slice of cake.

"…Psssyyyduuuucckkk?!" She growled out.

Busted! He didn't hear the click of his irritated trainers heels approaching on the soft carpeting. Misty made her way back again to the table of sweet treats after catching the sight of her daring Pokémon out of the corner of her eye.

His cheeks flushed pink embarrassed or maybe terrified of the reprimand he knew was coming squinting his eyes and bracing himself.

He looked up but her hand wasn't about to wack him. Her eyes were staring at it instead.

"—Duck?"

She spaced out for a moment running a thumb across her fingertips. A prickling ran through them with a strange familiarity. It was odd? She felt like she was in a trance, though that could have been cause she refused to open her eyes when she passed along the circle, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. It was too enticing just to feel the music and have her feet carry her where she went. She felt as though she was floating in water and she couldn't risk having that bubble burst. (She navigated just fine.)

**"Alright…"**

"Huh." She looked up towards the staircase. As did everyone else in the room.

**"Let us begin today's main event…"**

She let out an audible unbelieving breath.

All other words were lost on her ears when she spotted someone. Or rather two someone's, she wouldn't have even entertained the belief otherwise. But a bit far up ahead was a Pikachu coming to stand by a boy with jet black hair in a navy blue suit that looked like .. no this was ridiculous.. still…

She moved closer up but a crowd was forming in front at the announcement. She craned her neck and stood on the tips of her toes just to try to get a better angle. She might have started excusing herself through the crowd but…

"Misty!" Gary's hand had grasped her shoulder. "Geesh! Didn't you hear us calling you?"

She raised an eyebrow and looked behind him to see Brock and Leaf had gathered their things. The later looking a bit disappointed

**"…The battle begins next."**

* * *

They returned the rented dresses and tusks, changed back into their regular clothes and headed up to the reception desk.

"Excuse me Mademoiselle. Did we need to return these?" Brock asked sliding her the cards they received upon arrival.

"Oh" the female the receptionist giggled. "No you are free to keep those!"

"Ah, then I will keep it as a souvenir from the beautiful woman who handed it to me." He held it to his heart for effect.

Misty's hand twitched in preparation to yank his ear and save the poor woman.

"Is the party over?" The receptionist asked confused.

"Not yet." Gary answered. "But we gotta run. This party is just about wrapping up anyway. Professor Sycamore just updated me. We're meeting with him; He's staying at the Pokémon center a little ways back here tonight and since it's already near sunset we're gonna have a long trek back and I want to get there before it gets pitch black out.

"Oh well then, I hope you all had a wonderful time!" She smiled sweetly. "Please come back and visit."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…" Brock stared at her dreamily.

"—Come on Brock!" Misty said forcefully giving his a shove as he was the only one still standing there when everyone else was heading out.

"Wait a minute!" Gary stopped abruptly and held his card up to the light. "Nah, ok we're good. Let's go."

Leaf rolled her eyes and shifted her weight to her right hip and scoffed.

"Figures if it was you—"

"—Well did you get the special card? Hmm?" He smirks.

She stuck her tongue out at him and stalked ahead.

* * *

They all followed out onto the amber golden side street; lit and glowing by the string of street lamps that begun to turn on at this hour.

Misty hung back a bit though a part of her itching to go back inside. Just to find out if she was right?

"Hey, you ok?" Leaf looped an arm with hers directing her forward. She didn't realize she started walking backwards to keep the palace in view just in case she changed her mind…

"Yea.."

"Liar." She stared into her not buying it.

"…I know this is gonna sound crazy but I could have sworn I saw… Ash." She finally said it.

Brock and Gary both stopped several steps ahead, turned their heads and stared at her blinking.

Leaf looked puzzled as well. All was silent for a moment until Gary spoke up.

"Well it's official someone spiked that punch. I knew everyone there was a little tipsy. It must be a Kalos thing. You know how many cheek kisses I got tonight?" He winced as soon as his brain caught up to his mouth.

"How many cheek kisses did you get tonight? Hmm?" Leaf crossed her arms. Not amused.

"Um.. it's not important…" he waved a hand and quickly dismissed getting flustered at her scrutiny. He turned back to Misty for the quick excuse.

"How much punch did you drink?"

"None." she deadpanned folding her arms.

"Misty .." Brock started carefully "You know that's a little hard to believe right?"

"I know. I know! It's just I saw a Pikachu—"

"—A lot of trainers have Pikachu's."

"He was with a boy with black hair!—"

"—Lot of trainers have black hair."

She threw her hands up in the air exasperated.

"Well he has been in Kalos right?! I mean he—"

"—So are thousands of other trainers…"

After this back and forth for a while trying to convince her that was sorta…impossible. Garry got the biggest smirk.

"You know what I think it is?" They all turned back to him. "I think that it's just you wanted Ashy-Boy to be the one you were dancing with tonight. So naturally your mind would come to that unbelievable conclusion."

That was it. He knew exactly what button to press to stop this conversation dead in its tracks. He chalked it up to a win in his book of comeback arguments he's been ever slightly more defeated in winning ever since inviting Leaf along.

Her cheeks to the bridge of her nose flushed a pink hue. She opened her mouth, closed it, then quickly opened it again.

"Fine! You know what?! Let's just forget this!"

She gritted her teeth and stomped ahead now leading the group back to the Pokémon center.

Maybe one day the next time she saw him back in Pallet she would just subtly bring up if he was ever at that location… at that particular time… on that particular day in Kalos? It started to sound even more un-convincing. Maybe they were right, Kalos was a big region. It was too big of a coincidence as well.

* * *

Seriously what were the chances that could even happen?! A coincidence like that?!

_"Ours wasn't coincidence."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I don't believe it could be just a coincidence that I met you out of all people."_

_"What do you mean—"_

"Ash?"

"Huh?"

"You ok? You kind of zoned out there for a minute."

* * *

**Authors note:** Collaboration with PrincessRini707 who made me actually turn into a fic instead of just a head cannon on tumblr. She also attributed some of her own dialogue and ideas that were frekin fantastic like the opening flashback scenes and other little things. I honestly wouldn't post anything if it wasn't for her. But we talked though it and decided.. yea ok it might work lol (your amazing!)

Special credit to I am Lu The addition of "Leaf" was inspired by TAC. Her mannerisms, personality, the teasing nickname she calls Gary "garebare" as well as I think all of her Pokémon being female is all a credit to that masterpiece and its author. It's basically my personal established Leaf cannon. Also made me sort of an oldrival/leafgreen shipper not gonna lie lol.

I know this is just a one shot but I will say this I wanted to explain my reasoning in more detail on the way I wrote this. Cause it's something I never did before but also it was just gonna end up being a 10 page authors note and I don't think anyone wants to read that. But if any of you do read this and are kinda confused as to something or just have a question about it my message (pm) box here is always open! Odds are I have the answers :)!

I will possibly expand upon the Kalos Mega Evolution Research Trip as a separate story in the future. This was just that specific memorable scene. Also I might expand on the Gary & Leaf backstory which was how they reacquainted with each other possibly in the anime. I recently posted a little head cannon (on my tumblr dove-cotes) about that I might explore more.

And Lastly… This honestly my favorite thing I have done! I didn't do anything this complicated before so initially it was just gonna be a very vague head cannon and I didn't think it was gonna work. But it did and I'm just so so proud of this story personally! :,)


End file.
